


So Much Fluff You Could Stuff A Mattress

by flamingburningfandomtrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Am I self projecting? Naaaaaaaaah, F/M, Fluff, I'm taking prompt suggestions and compiling them because I love them, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingburningfandomtrash/pseuds/flamingburningfandomtrash
Summary: A fluffy one shot collection that I'm gonna keep adding to. Might get a little angsty from time to time but that's just me :)
Relationships: Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	So Much Fluff You Could Stuff A Mattress

**Author's Note:**

> is this me stalling because i'm still writing the next chapter of sunshine?? yes!  
> are yall gonna like it anyway?? hopefully!

One of the first things you noticed when you first ever started dating Sans- hell, ever knew him as a person- was that he avoided being touched. Not in a bite-and-scratch if someone came in for a hug kind of way, but maybe giving them an awkward high five or a fist bump instead. And if anyone ever did manage to hug him, he got really tense, barely hugged back, and stepped away as quickly as possible. 

The other thing you noticed was that you were the only exception to the rule. 

That was how you knew for sure he loved you before you asked him out- you, ever the assertive one. If anyone so much as bumped into him in public, he flinched, but you could pull an arm around his shoulder and he’d melt into your side, playing idly with the hem of your shirt. He loved it when you nuzzled his head, and held his weird little hands with a curious look in your eyes, and hugged him. God, he loved it when you hugged him. 

He loved it no matter what mood you were in, what mood he was in. When you were sad, you were a tight hugger, like the slightest give in your arms would give him the chance to slip away. Not that he ever would: he loved you far too much for that. When he was sad, you were a gentle hugger, just a hand on his back, rubbing gently back and forth, back and forth, until he could remember how to breathe. When you were happy, you looked him in the eyes when you hugged him, and when you were anxious, you buried your face in his coat. When he was happy, you peppered his skull in kisses, and when he was anxious, you picked him up so he could sloth-hug you, arms and legs, regardless of his weight or of the clattering of his bones. 

And regardless of what kind it was, he melted whole-heartedly into it like he would do for no one else. When he was hugging you, holding you, or being held or hugged- or whatever- the rest of the world dropped away. You were strong, and solid, and certain, and the rest could come some other time. 

The first time he slept over at your place after you’d started dating, you were a little extra touchy-feely. Not in a sexual way, just not caring about making sure all of your hugs and things came off as platonic anymore. You’d been watching some nature documentary, Sans’ skull on your midriff, while you gently pet the crown of his head. And, well, he started crying. Just a little. You could only tell because his bones were shaking. 

“Hey- hey, what’s wrong?” you asked, pausing the TV, using the arm you had wrapped around his shoulder to pull him closer. “What’d I do?”

“i- eheheh, it’s been so long since- i mean, i can’t remember the last time anyone’s-“

“What?”

“that feels so nice,” he said, sighing, leaning into your chest a little more. “so freakin’ nice.”

“Oh- oh! Well, you could have just said so, I’d’ve done it a lot sooner. You have anything you want me to do?” 

“other than this? hell no.”

You just laughed, and after that you focused less on the TV and more on the eager way he leaned into every little touch you gave him, whether on his shoulder or arm or head. He couldn’t get enough of being touched on his head. He wiggled to get as close to your hand as he could when you did that, as if you’d pull away and leave him hanging. He was always worried about that- and not just here. 

“You sure you don’t wanna try something else?”  
“if your genius ass can come up with something that feels better than this, i might just drop dead on the spot.”

“Aww, I didn’t know I was a genius.”

“how? you’re like, uh- what’s goin’ on?”

You pull him up with your hands under his armpits, and he lets himself go ragdoll so you can position him however you want. It ends up being pulled up in front of you, his back to your chest, your arms around his waist. 

“How’s this one?”

“i… damn. you really are a genius.”

“Good?”

“great.”

He’s still shaking, you notice- “Are you okay? If you don’t like this, it’s okay.”

“no, no, i love this, i’m just not used to- y’know.”

“I don’t.”

“uh. uh, y’know, hugs. just, in general. ones that feel good.”

Your stomach drops a little, and you hold him more protectively than before.

“it’s okay. i’m okay. better than okay.”

“I’m gonna hug you so much. All the time. You won’t be able to get away from it.”

“phew. i’m glad.”

“Good, ‘cause you didn’t have a choice.”

He laughs and rolls over, hugging you back and burying his face in your hair.

“let’s just… do this forever.”

“You won’t be able to drink ketchup if we do this forever.”

“i’ll teleport us to the kitchen.”

“What, we go around living life like a couple of Siamese twins?”

“why not? i don’t ever wanna leave this.”

You’re pretty sure your heart just melted- you nod into his shoulder. “Yeah. Fair point.”

After a long minute, you add, “Didn’t Papyrus ever give you hugs?”

“i mean, yeah. not a lot, though, he’s always really busy. we only really ever have time for it if he actually decides to go to sleep on the same night as me, and on the same night i have nightmares.”

“That’s specific. Why?”

“because when i wake up screaming we end up bunking in his room. he thinks it’s good for me.”

“Is it?”

“oh, yeah. i mean- he’s my brother. it’s kind of weird that some of the best quality time we have happens because of my nightmares, but, y’know. if that’s how it’s gotta be, that’s how it’s gotta be.”

“No, it isn’t.”

He chuckles- “why not?”

“Well- okay, it was with him, but it’s not gonna be with me.”

“oh, really.”

“Absolutely. I mean, I’m obviously gonna hug you after you have nightmares, but I’m gonna hug you other times, too. All you have to do is ask.”

He’s shaking again. Just barely.

“that… that sounds really fucking nice. thank you.”

You don’t point out how his voice broke just the slightest bit. 

“sometimes he was out fixing puzzles when i had nightmares, and… i was just…”

“Alone.”

He nods slightly into the side of your face. You don’t point out the tears you can feel catching in your hair and on your neck.

“i thought i was gonna die.”

“Because of your nightmares, or…?”  
“just, in general, before i had you.”

“Oh.”

His arms get tighter around your waist, so you squeeze him back.

“I love you.”

“i love you, too.”

He bumps his little skeleton kisses on your cheek, nuzzling and gentle, before settling in a bit.

“may i sleep? like, here?”

“Absolutely. I won’t move.”

“thanks, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave more prompts!!!


End file.
